1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus which includes an ink supply tube whose curvature can be deformed in response to a reciprocating motion of a carriage.
2. Related Art
A recording apparatus which includes an ink supply tube whose curvature can be deformed in response to a reciprocating motion of a carriage has been disclosed. In such a recording apparatus, the curvature of the ink supply tube is discontinuously deformed in response to the reciprocating motion of the carriage, which leads to a large curvature change. This may have an effect, for example, that the carriage is subject to vibration, or an excessive load is applied to the carriage. Accordingly, various techniques to suppress the effect on the carriage due to the deformation in curvature of the ink supply tube are disclosed.
For example, JP-A-2007-144776 discloses a recording apparatus which includes an arm having a regulating section that regulates the movement of the ink supply tube in the vertical direction and a regulating section that regulates the movement of the ink supply tube in the horizontal direction. The arm is swingably movable about a pivot shaft.
Further, JP-A-2007-136785 discloses a recording apparatus in which an ink supply tube is supported by a magnetic material member and the position of the ink supply tube is regulated by the magnetic material member. Magnets are arranged on the main body of the recording apparatus and, as the carriage moves, the magnets sequentially attract the magnetic material member.
In the recording apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2007-144776, the regulating sections are integrally formed with the arm. That is, the regulating sections are fixed to the distal end of the swingably movable arm. Further, the ink supply tube is nipped between the regulating sections. Accordingly, a portion of the ink supply tube which is nipped by the regulating sections is supported by the arm at the distal end of the arm in the nipped state. When the ink supply tube is deformed in curvature in response to the reciprocating motion of the carriage, the arm swings about the pivot shaft while supporting the ink supply tube. In so doing, as the ink supply tube is deformed in curvature, an excessive force may be applied to the portion of the ink supply tube which is nipped by the regulating sections, since the regulating sections are fixed to the arm. As a result, the ink supply tube cannot be smoothly deformed in curvature, which may cause a reaction force to disturb a behavior of the carriage. Further, when the arm swings, an excessive force is repeatedly applied to the same position or the same area of the ink supply tube. This may lead to abrasion or deterioration of the nipped portion of the ink supply tube.
In the recording apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2007-136785, when the magnets and the magnetic material member have weak magnetic force, the magnets may fail to attract the magnetic material member. On the other hand, when the magnets and the magnetic material member have strong magnetic force, an excessive load may be applied to the carriage. Accordingly, in the recording apparatus which includes the ink supply tube whose curvature can be deformed in response to a reciprocating motion of the carriage, it has been difficult to suppress the effect on the carriage due to the deformation in curvature of the ink supply tube.